


May Bank Holiday

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Through The Year [7]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Another bank holiday, and Lucas is back at Adam's house, where Wes is away with friends.





	May Bank Holiday

Lucas smiled at Adam when he opened the front door and let him in.  They’d had a particularly busy few days, but the end result had been extremely satisfactory and Lucas was looking forward to having a week off.

Lucas was half way to the kitchen when he suddenly stopped and looked around him.  “Where’s Wes?” he asked.

Adam laughed.  “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?  He’s gone camping with his friends for a few days.  He’s been talking about it nonstop, you must have heard him.”

“Yes, of course.  It’s just,” Lucas paused then added, “It seems strange without him being here.”

“I’m still here,” Adam said.  “Or are you telling me you prefer the company of my son?”

“No, not at all.  I suppose having Wes around makes it feel like a home.”

“And without him, it’s what?”

“More grown up?  As if I ought to behave sensibly.”

“You mean you miss your partner in crime?”  Adam laughed.  “Don’t worry, I have bought both cake and chocolate dessert, so you can continue to steal slices when I’m not looking.  But we’re not allowed any jelly until Wes gets back.”

Lucas pouted, so Adam added, “However, you know how you and Wes were discussing having a traffic light jelly?  Well, I thought you might like to make one in preparation for his return.”

Lucas grinned.  “It’s feeling more homely already!”

“Idiot!  Go and put your bag in your room and we can open the bottle of wine.”

They were sitting in the garden enjoying their wine when Adam said, “One of the advantages of Wes being away is that we can go to bed whenever we want.”

“Oh!” Lucas swallowed hard.

“I have read you right, haven’t I?”

“Yes, but …”  Lucas gave up trying to explain how he felt in words and waved his hands furiously instead.  Adam rescued the wine glass before it was knocked over.

“There’s no pressure.  We can take it slowly, and only go as far as you want.”  Lucas felt himself starting to relax again, before Adam delivered the killer blow.  “We can even take the wine and the chocolate cake with us!”

Lucas laughed, and felt the tension fall away.  “Yes.  I would like to.  It’s just ..”

“You don’t need to say anything.”  Adam leant across and kissed him.  “I’m happy simply knowing it’s what you want too.”

They continued to sit and drink their wine until Adam held out his hand to Lucas and said, “Shall we?”

Lucas took the offered hand and allowed Adam to lead the way upstairs.

Once in the bedroom Adam asked, “Would you like me to undress you, or would you prefer to undress yourself?”

“This time I’d rather undress myself.”

Adam nodded and proceeded to take his own clothes off, throwing them into the corner.

Lucas sat on the bed to remove his shoes and socks and then stopped to watch Adam as he finished stripping.  Then Lucas stood up and self-consciously removed his jeans.  He abruptly sat down again.

“Are you okay?” Adam asked.

Lucas nervously licked his lips.  “Yes, but I’ve got a request.  You’ll think it silly though.”

“Lucas, I understand that a lot of what happened to you has had a lasting effect, mentally and not just physically.  I will do whatever I can to make this work for you.”

“Thank you.”  Lucas paused again, then said, “You know I’ve got tattoos all over my chest and back.  I don’t mind you touching them, but please don’t trace along them.” 

He started to shake and Adam came over and hugged him.  “I will treat you as if there’s nothing there,” he said.

“I don’t expect you to do that.  I can’t ignore them so why should you?”

“All right.  I’ll acknowledge their existence but do nothing else.”

“Okay then.”  Lucas disentangled himself from Adams’ hug, stood up and pulled his t-shirt and boxers off quickly, not wanting to dwell on the moment.

Instantly Adam had his arms back round him and pulled him onto the bed.  They lay together, limbs entwined, and Adam began to run his hands over Lucas’ body.  At first Lucas lay completely still, but then he too started to feel down Adam’s back and grab his arse.

Almost unconsciously he began to rub his cock against Adam’s, secretly being thrilled by the feel of flesh on flesh.  And then he stopped.

“Hmm?” Adam muttered.

“All good.  I just wanted to savour the closeness.”

Adam kissed him and slowed his hand movements down.  Lucas sighed happily, concentrating in turn on different parts of his body and luxuriating in the sense of touch.

Then he reached down to grasp Adam’s cock and massage his balls.

“May I?” Adam asked.

“Oh, yes please,” Lucas replied.

He could feel the pressure building up inside his cock, his senses already heightened by the skin on skin contact and the long strokes he was giving Adam become more erratic and urgent as he sensed his climax coming.  Suddenly he came and with a triumphant shout he brought Adam off as well.

Afterwards they lay together, panting and laughing, before Adam went to get a couple of damp cloths so they could clean up.

“I’m sorry,” Lucas began, “I’m a bit out of practice.”

“Lucas, you were magnificent,” Adam interrupted.

“I thought you’d have wanted more.”

“I told you we’d take things at your pace and I have absolutely nothing to complain about.  We might do more next time, but there really is no rush.”

“There’s going to be a next time?”

“Of course there is, and a time after that, and after that …”

Lucas lay back on the bed and grinned at Adam, happiness flooding through him.

 


End file.
